Tuesday
by ForeverV
Summary: Smitchie. He knows it’ll rain. It’s Tuesday, and it’ll rain. ShanexMitchie. Character Death.


Haven't written something in a while kiddos. I'm so sorry about that. I hope this somehow makes up for it? I wrote it quickly on Tuesday if you didn't notice from the title.

Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock. I REALLY REALLY REALLY wish I did, because then I would probably put myself in the movie and make me and Nick Jonas make out. But you know ... we all have dreams(:

--

He knows it'll rain. It's Tuesday, and it'll rain. That's all that he can think about.

It's been about two years since … it happened. He doesn't want to remember, but he can't help it. His therapist told him to put pictures all over the place, it doesn't help. His therapist is a moron, in his opinion. Because all those pictures do is tear him apart.

He remembers the summer, that summer that changed him. As cliché as it sounds, she changed him, for the better of course. Her smile made his heart stop. She was just the best thing that ever happened to him. He wouldn't tell anyone that he felt that way, because he's Shane Gray, the hardcore rock star, not a hopeless romantic. But she knew him, she knew how he felt. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

They understood each other. They really did. He understood what it was like to be alone and sick of the world. She understood what it was like to not know who you are. They were meant for each other, everyone knew it. It was a one in a million chance that they would find each other, because they were so perfect for one another. But nothing perfect lasts forever right?

It took him a month, a full month to ask her out. She said yes, awkwardly, and they kissed. They went out for three years. She got a record deal with Shane's recording company. She went triple platinum in the first week. She was truly happy, and he loved it.

They were celebrating their two year anniversary on a Tuesday. They had gone to a new restaurant in Soho and he had proposed to her. It was the best night of her life. He got her the perfect ring and it was the perfect Tuesday evening.

They planned for what seemed like forever but in reality, was only about seven months. She wanted the perfect wedding, of course. Not too big, not too small, but just right. She glowed with excitement and he was just on cloud nine. Those moments were the moments Shane cherished the most, because then, they were over the moon head over heals in love. That's how Shane wants to remember Mitchie Torres. Head over heals in love.

It was a Monday, the Monday before their wedding. They were sitting in the apartment they had just bought. It was a beautiful two floor apartment in the middle of New Jersey. She didn't want to live in LA or New York City; it was too fast paced for her. She loves slow things, things that she could capture in her mind like a Kodak picture. They sat there for hours just staring at each other. Talking and laughing and eating take out. They had all they needed.

They were to marry on a Tuesday. Because they met on a Tuesday, they got engaged on a Tuesday, and they just loved Tuesdays.

It was the Tuesday before they were going to get married. And some idiot ran over her while she was running across the street to Shane's. She was left unconscious on the road and the idiot just drove away.

Shane heard a scream and looked through his window to see Mitchie on the side of the road, just laying there. His heart raced and head spun as he sprinted outside to help his loved one. He felt a tear roll down his cheek and he lifted her head and kissed her whole face, praying and begging for her not to go.

The ambulance couldn't come quick enough. He felt her letting go. But she didn't, she held on to the little bit of life she had left. Eventually, the ambulance arrived and they were on their way to the hospital. He was disgusted to find all the white rooms with empty hallways in the ER area. He was disgusted to find Mitchie laying on the bed in that white room.

She didn't die immediately, and he thanked God. She wasn't responding, she just laid there sleeping. She slipped into a coma about three days after the accident. It was a Friday, and it was sunny out. He spoke to her all the time, telling her sweet nothings. Corny pick up lines and jokes, he wanted her to respond to something.

It was Monday, June 8th, the day before their wedding. And Mitchie woke up from her Coma. They talked for what seemed to be hours. Shane was thinking of postponing the wedding, But Mitchie shook her head furiously and responded "No! The show must go on." So it was supposed to. And the whole night they were just sitting there in the hospital talking about their near future. They quickly drifted off to sleep, as Mitchie said "I love you Shane, Forever."

Shane woke up with a smile as his head was on Mitchie's stomach. But he didn't feel her moving. He quickly shot up and saw her face pale and frozen-like. He called the nurse as soon as he reacted and doctors and nurses ran in only a second after.

The day was Tuesday, June 9th, and it was their wedding day. The bride was pronounced dead at 9:12 am. It was supposed to be the best day of their lives. And it was the worst day in Shane Grays' life. He couldn't even begin to comprehend why she had to die. They said she would live. The know nothing idiots said she would live. But she didn't live; she died on their wedding day.

After hours of silently crying, Shane looked out the window. It was a dark gloomy day, it was raining. He let out a cold laugh. It looked like Mother Nature was devastated that Mitchie was gone too. But he knew, he knew that no one would ever feel her loss like he did. No matter how many rose bouquets she got, because roses were her favorite, no one would ever know how much it hurt.

Shane Gray is sick of the rain. He hates the rain. It reminds him of all that's bad with the world. It was raining when Connect 3 announced their breakup. It was raining when his dog Elvis ran away. And it was raining when Mitchie died.

For once, Shane just wants some sunshine. But it won't happen, he knows this.

It's Tuesday, and it's raining, and he's broken.

--

Depressive? Yeah, sorry about that I don't know why it turned out like that ... but whatever. Aha, anyways how about clicking that beautiful purpleish bluish button that says go! so ... GO AND REVIEW! thank you(:


End file.
